Leah
Leah 'was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 12 and returned for House of Shade 15. She later appeared as a housemate in International House of Shade: Italy. Bio ''House of Shade: Fans vs Favorites Leah entered the house as 1 out of 10 fans of the House of Shade/Big Brother series. Competition History Voting History House of Shade 15 Leah entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. Leah won the tarot reading at the start of week 4 and selected Judgment, resulting in the Head of Household competition being Touchy Subjects. Leah was nominated by Christine during the instant eviction at week 5, but stayed unanimously over Chase. Leah won her first HOH competition at final 10, nominating Christine and Nayeli. However, Cole used the Power of Veto to take Christine off the block, causing Leah to renominate Jay. Nayeli was evictedin a 5-2 vote. The next week, Leah won the final tarot reading of the season, selecting The World. Christine won HOH and nominated Madison and Nicole, and Leah then won the Power of Veto. Leah used the Power of Veto on Nicole, so Christine renominated Pippa Crosby. However, Leah also had a Diamond Power of Veto from that week's tarot reading which she used to save Madison and renominate Cole. Cole was then evicted in a 5-1 vote. Leah was nominated again the next week after being named the replacement nominee by Jay. She stayed over Madison in a narrow 3-2 vote. Leah won her second HOH competition during the Fast Forward event, targeting Jay and Nic P. Christine used the POV on Nic, so Leah named Pippa as the replacement nominee. Jay was evicted unanimously. Leah was nominated for the third time during week 12 by Nic, but survived once again after being taken off the block by Christine. Christine went on to win HOH at the final 4, and she nominated Leah along with Ricky G. After failing to win the final Power of Veto, she was evicted by Nic and became the eighth member of the jury. Leah cast her vote for Christine to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Italy Leah entered on Night 1 as one of 16 housemates for the season. Once it was revealed that the duos would be in place this season, it was revealed that Leah's duo was non other than her friend Luke. Despite being a popular and lovable duo, the pair found themselves the target of the house due to Leah's being perceived a threat alongside Christine. With no wiggle room whatsoever Leah and Luke found themselves nominated next to Christine and Jay. Perceived to be the more popular one of the 2, Leah decided to face the public vote for her duo as their only chance of surviving together, however it was revealed that Christine had the same idea, and 2 of the most popular initial housemates faced off in the first eviction of the season. Because Leah had been nominated against Christine, she did not have the effort to campaign, thus the powerhouse in Leah was evicted with 71.6% of the vote to evict over Christine. Despite being a first boot, Leah is still considered to be one of the most popular housemates in the franchise. Competition History Nomination History '''Total Nomination Points: 10 IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here Category:4th Place